Trouble in Paradise
by hannahfes
Summary: Tina is now 15, and has found herself the perfect boyfriend...Or so she thinks. What will happen when her ideal boyfriend does the unforgivable? Note: Although this story contains an OC character, he is only in the story because I could not find a character to fit his roll. This story does not revolve around him, and will be focused on Tina.
1. Chapter 1

_**[WARNING!]**_

 _Although there is no rape within this chapter, it is strongly implied to have happened later in the story._

* * *

Tina's P.O.V

"Hey, Tina!"

Tina quickly turned her head towards the sound, immediately met with the eyes of her loving boyfriend, Sam. She was now 15, and had become a quite attractive young girl. No, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was definitely pretty. Although, she had still retained some of her more awkward traits. This didn't seem to bother Sam, and she could always count on him to brighten her day. In fact, he would run from the very back of the school building to walk her home every day, without fail.

"Uh, hey Sam!"

"Home time?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Home time," Tina replied, a soft smile making its way onto her lips.

"Hey, I've seen your house plenty of times, but I've never brought you to see my place. How about we head to my place before I drop you off?"

Tina froze, not knowing how to respond. She knew her father would certainly not approve of her in this boy's home without permission. A groan escaped her lips, not knowing what else to say.

"C'mon, T!" he begged, "Only for like..five minutes! Then we can go straight back to yours!"

"Uhh...Fine, I guess," she hesitantly agreed, "Just..only five minutes, promise?"

"Promise."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Tina's P.O.V

As we entered his home, he held the door for me. Of course he did, he's Sam. It was a nice house, really. Immaculate, large backyard, pool, two stories...it was much better than living in the same building as a burger restaurant. Shaking the negative thoughts from my head, I let Sam lead me upstairs, where his room was. The door was slightly ajar, making shadows run across the walls as he slipped a hand in to flip on the light. Sam, once again, held the door open.

"So..?"

"It's..uh...nice. Yeah, it's nice."

In actuality, it was more than nice. Simple, but nice. A queen sized bed, accompanied by some plain black sheets. Atop this bed were four white pillows, two large and two small. A glass desk sat in the corner of the room, housing his laptop and a few small trinkets. A few chairs and a large bookshelf filled the remainder of the room, the walls only decorated by a few random street signs. Sam laughed, watching Tina zone out as she examined the contents of his room. He had learned to read Tina, and she never worried about him misunderstanding her awkward moments. But..this was different. _He_ was different. He had been acting a bit strange ever since their entrance into his home. Yes, he was polite, but his tone threw her off a bit.

"Where are your parents..?" Tina asked, fear evident in her voice.

Sam's pause made her stiffen, only reaffirming her concerns of something going on he hadn't informed her of.

"That's the best part, T," he said as he moved over to lock the door, "they aren't here."

Tina's heart stopped, a chill going down her spine at his every breath. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped, this just wasn't her Sam.

"Sam, I don't-"

"Don't think, just do." he interrupted.

"Do..what…?"

"Undress, and get on my bed."

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _Sorry for the short chapter! I thought this would be the best place to leave it, and it was a nice cliffhanger. If this type of content bothers you, that is why I was sure to leave warnings. I apologize if you didn't read it, and I hope you enjoy my story. (More chapters coming soon!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE]**_

* * *

Tina's P.O.V.

Tina walked home, the memories of her rape fresh in her mind.

" _I know you like it, whore."_

She flinched, almost as if she was reliving it in real time.

" _You're such easy bait, Tina."_

At that very moment, she broke down. She couldn't hold these feelings in for much longer. Sam was amazing, he was everything she had ever wanted. How could he do this to her? Sitting down against a stop sign, she brought her knees to her chest and continued to sob.

' _Tina, you idiot'_ , she scolded herself, _'this is all your fault.'_ He was right, she has always been gullible. This could've been easily avoided if she wasn't so... _ignorant!_

" _You'd better not say a fucking word. You're going to do this again, whether you like it or not."_

Tina pulled herself up, sighing heavily and wiping away her tears. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't tell...she _couldn't_.

" _Why the fuck wouldn't you want to have sex? There's something wrong with you, freak."_

His words rang in her head, only solidifying her decision to keep this from her parents. What if there was something wrong with her? He was probably right. Why did she even go in his room alone to begin with? _'Goddamnit, Tina.'_

* * *

Tina's P.O.V.

Tina entered her home, eyes glued to the floor. She was not in any way a good liar, and certainly did not want to be confronted by her sometimes overbearing mother.

"Tina honey! How was school?"

Speak of the devil.

"It was fine, Mom, thanks." she quickly replied, not looking up as she hurriedly walked towards the stairs.

"Tina, what's the matter? Did something happen at school?"

 _Goddamnit, Mom. Take a hint._

Tina simply shook her head and went to her room before she could be questioned further. It felt good to be back home, back in her own room. Lazily throwing her backpack to the floor, she plopped down onto her bed with a sigh. Today was a long day, no doubt. In fact, she decided she would write about it. Although she had grown, Tina still enjoyed writing. Occasionally, if a day was particularly eventful or stressful, she would document it in her journal. Little did she know, her sister enjoyed reading these entries about ads much as Tina enjoyed writing them.

* * *

Louise's P.O.V

Louise knew her sister was writing, it was painfully obvious. Whenever Tina would inevitably break out her journal, the sound of her humming various pop songs would drift throughout the house. Louise wasn't the only one who noticed it, either. Linda was often found at the girl's door, swooning over the sound of her eldest daughter's voice with her hands clasped together in admiration. Ugh. Gag me.

 _slam_

 _Finally._ Slipping quietly out of her room, Louise entered her sister's now empty room. Bingo, there it was, lying on the floor. She plucked the journal from said floor, leaving the room as quietly as she had entered. Now that she was alone on her own bed, she had time to think. It was a bit strange to find the journal lying on the floor, Tina usually puts it back on the shelf. Oh well, she was probably reading too much into it, right? Louise shrugged off the incident, flipping to the most recent page. Unfortunately, this new page didn't settle her concerns either. The handwriting was rushed and sloppy, unlike Tina's usual work. And... _oh my God.._

" _He locked the door, facing me with a sinister expression."_

Louise's heart stopped, eyes jumping from each disturbing phrase to the next.

" _My clothes were practically ripped from my body, leaving me exposed to the lustful eyes of my boyfriend."_

Now, she may only be eleven, but she was always a bit more mature than most kids her age. That being said, she learned about things like sex earlier on in life. She knew exactly what was happening.

" _As the process continued, I felt intense waves of pleasure throughout my body. Yet, at the same time, I wanted nothing to do with it. Sam was right, there has to be something wrong with me. I'm his girlfriend, aren't I? I should do things like this with him, that's what you're supposed to do in a relationship."_

Louise closed the journal, wrenching her eyes closed. She couldn't take anymore, this was insane! This had to be one of her fictional stories, there's absolutely no way this happened. One of Louise's most prominent traits was her tough demeanor, but she couldn't help but let a few tears slip from her eyes. It's different when someone messes with her family to this extent, and she wasn't having _any_ of it.

Bringing the journal with her, Louise exited her room with much less caution than she had moments before. This was not a trivial matter, and for once, she needed help from her parents. Going down the stairs as fast as she could manage, she got to the living room in record time.

"Sup."

Great. Gene's here too.

"Louise?" Bob questioned.

"Not now, Dad. Gene...can't be here for this."

Gene began to protest, but was quickly ushered away by a concerned Linda.

"Now tell us what's wrong, sweetheart." Linda's eyes bore into Louise, begging for an answer.

"I think," Louise began to speak, tears blurring her vision, "I think Tina was raped."

* * *

 _[Author's Notes]_

 _Thank you so much for the pleasant reviews! It really gave me the motivation to get this chapter posted sooner than anticipated, and I will be sure to do the exact same with the rest. I've been a bit busy, and I will continue to be until around Thursday of next week. Therefore, this next chapter will most_ _likely be posted at a later time. I hope you enjoyed the more eventful chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bob's P.O.V

Bob's heart stopped, and time froze. He didn't even notice his wife's reaction to Louise's news, too consumed by his own thoughts. _'What the hell? Tina? My Tina? No way, this has to be some sick joke.'_

"Louise," Bob began, voice stern, "this isn't very funny. You know how I feel about these kind of jokes."

"No, Dad! Why the hell would I be kidding?!"

He froze once more, anger pooling in the pit of his stomach and rising in his throat.

"Who told you this? Tina? Gene? Jimmy Jr?"

Louise shook her head, handing him Tina's diary as her mother dried her tears. "Just...read the last page.."

Linda looked on over Bob's shoulder, taking in the words on the page. As time went on, Linda's eyes became sad, tears welling at the edges. Bob's face only seemed to harden, knuckles slowly turning white from gripping the book with such force.

"Oh, my poor baby…" Linda said, burying her face in Bob's neck.

In response, he closed the book with a slam and stood up abruptly. Bob usually held a calm demeanor, but Tina was his little girl. This was _not_ okay.

"Bobby? What are you doing?" Linda asked, voice a shaky whisper.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going, Linda? I'm not just going to sit here knowing what I know now and not do anything!" Bob was nearly shouting, making the two girls flinch. As he started for the door, he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Be gentle with her, Dad…"

He cracked a shaky smile, kissing the top of his petite daughter's head. Hearing her voice yanked him back into reality, shattering the remaining pieces of his heart. With that, he headed for Tina's room. Hand on the doorknob, he hesitated. _'What if I say the wrong thing? I have no idea how she feels, I'm going to say the wrong thing. Goddamnit, this shouldn't be so hard. I'm her father, for Christ's sake.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned to face his wife, stepping away from the door with her.

"Oh, Bobby.." Linda whispered, gently wiping the tears he didn't realize he had shed.

"I thought you were back with Louise, what are you doing here?"

"I sent her to her room while we dealt with Tina. I'm her mother, Bob, I need to be here for this."

He sighed, Linda was right.

"..You're right. Should you start? This is more of a girl thing, after all."

Linda nodded, knocking on the door.

"Tina? Are you in there, sweetheart?"

Tina's P.O.V

' _Crap. Mom.'_

"Uh, yeah! Just a second!"

Tina shuffled around on her bed, looking for her diary. Where the hell was it? Not on the floor, the bed, not even on the shelf. _Shit._

"I'm coming in, Tina."

Linda's head peeked around the door, letting herself in. Dad followed close behind, a tense expression on his face. Oh great, him too? That's even worse. He may not be as overbearing, but he has more common sense. Wait...had he been _crying?_

"Tina, we need to talk...You're not in trouble, I promise."

Tina immediately tensed, and it definitely didn't help when Linda sat on the bed next to her. Bob was standing in the corner, avoiding all eye contact.

"Louise read your diary, hun.." she flatly stated, smoothing out Tina's hair with a gentle hand.

Tina sat on her bed, motionless. Her mind went blank, and the only sound she could produce was her typical groan.

"Why didn't you tell us? You can tell us anything, Tina.."

Linda looked hurt. Tina _felt_ hurt. This wasn't fair, none of it was! This was supposed to be her little secret!

"Maybe I didn't want to, Mom!" Tina spat, surprising even herself.

"Wh...Tina, sweetheart-"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me! I don't want to talk about it!"

She stood, storming out of the room and leaving her two parents dumbfounded. She didn't want to talk about it, and they should accept that! She wrote it down, and that was it! If she had wanted to bring it up, she would've!

"Tina, wait!"

Tina stopped in her tracks after hearing the voice of her father. Bob knelt down to eye-level with her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Tears returned to his eyes, leaving her speechless.

"Tina, baby," he began, using the pet name she had often heard from her mother, "we love you so much, and we just want to make sure you're okay. Please let us worry about you, we promise this boy will never touch you again. I can't imagine a boy doing that to you...and..I..I can't let it slide."

"Dad-" Tina said, tears now threatening to spill from her own eyes. She was quickly cut off by Bob, who was more upset than she had ever seen him.

"Tina, please...I love you so much.."

He began to cry, which is as heartbreaking as it sounds. Tina didn't need a moment's thought as she wrapped her arms around her loving father, crying like she had by the stop sign. If he really loved her this much, him and her mother both, any other decision would have been absurd. They clearly loved her more than Sam..

 _..and so did she._

 _ **[**_ _ **Author's Notes]**_

 _I am terribly sorry for the late update, but I truly was busy throughout the entire week, and not just until Thursday as I had predicted. I promise I will always upload the next chapter until completion, no matter how long I am taking. Speaking of completion, I was thinking of writing a Louigan story after this one is finished. That will be a long while from now, but I will eventually finish, of course. Thoughts?_


	4. Chapter 4

Louise's P.O.V

Louise knocked lightly on Gene's door, trembling like a leaf. As they both matured, Gene and Louise shared everything with each other. Her older brother was the only person she'd allow to see her in this state, and it never embarrassed her on the rare occasion it did happen. Gene was different from the rest of her family. He was a lot more innocent than Louise, but he still understood her problems. If he didn't, he tried his damned hardest to say the right thing without aggravating her. This caused the two to form an even stronger bond, and he became her favorite partner in crime. Unfortunately, Gene was not prepared for what his sister was about to unload on him.

"Come in, I'm not about to get up and open the door for you!"

"Gene..," Louise spoke in a small, almost inaudible voice as she opened the door.

Gene was dumbfounded, this wasn't his Louise. She had come to him upset before, but never like this. Concerned, he waved her over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. She quietly closed the door, and sat down on the bed. At first, she said nothing, leaning against him with her face in his side. Still at a loss for words, he removed her hat and began to run his fingers through her hair. He was the only person she would allow to do so, and Louise remained still as he did. This continued on for a while until she began to cry. It took Gene by surprise, and he was yet again at a loss for what to do.

"Louise..?"

She sobbed unceasingly, tiny hands gripping at his shirt. Her entire body trembled with each pitiful cry, making Gene flinch. This truly was the worst he had ever seen his beloved sidekick.

"C'mon Louise, tell me what's up," he said encouragingly, voice smooth as silk.

"Tina-," she choked out, before being quickly cut off by her own tears.

Gene swallowed hard, rubbing her back gently.

"What about Tina?"

"She...she was….," Louise paused, taking a shaky breath, "Tina was raped."

He froze completely, not having expected that one bit. He barely noticed his sister continue to cry, everything going in slow motion for him. They all teased each other quite often, but these siblings loved each other to bits. A few tears slipped Gene's eyes, but he was too numb to notice.

"Who the hell…?"

"Sam, it was fucking Sam. I knew he was going to do it, I told you! I told you, Gene! And...And I let him fucking do it anyways! This is all my damn fault!"

"Louise, you know this isn't your fault-"

"No, Gene! I don't know! I watched him take Tina's shit, and I heard him talking to himself like a psycho! What kind of sister lets that happen?!"

"You knew how much she loved him, Louise...You didn't want to ruin it for her. I know you, and I know you would've stopped it in a heartbeat if you really knew it was going to happen. Just...calm down a little, and we can do something stupid in a minute."

Louise smiled, chuckling softly and wiping her tears.

"You got me again, Gene."

 _ **[Author's Notes]**_

 _I know Gene was a bit mature here, but I thought it would be sweet to do a chapter with these two. Plus, he's a bit older now anyways. Work with me here, there's a method to my madness._


End file.
